


24. Brother

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [24]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Brotherly Love, Chloes can be lovers or daughters to Kamski whatever you want, Fatherly!Hank, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Richard literally isnt in this one my bad XD, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin finally reveals why he hates his brother, and Hank has a lot of things to say to the scumbag who claimed to be Gavin’s Father.





	24. Brother

_“Get off me… Fuck you! N-no! Dad, stop! STOP!”_

* * *

_“Gavin!”_

“N-no! Don’t!”

_“Gavin, it’s okay!”_

_“Hank, what’s going on?”_

_“Not right now, Connor… Gavin!”_

“Dad, please! Stop!”

_“GAVIN!”_

Gavin awoke with a start, scrambling up as he looked around him, not that it mattered. Hie eyes were tearing up, blurring his vision. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, then burst into tears.

“D-don’t…”

“Alright, give him some space, kids… Gavin, you’re safe, I got you. Hank’s got you, you’re okay.”

Gavin, not completely aware of anything other than the fact he needed whatever this warmth was, clung to Hank like a lifeline as his body trembled. Hank clung to Gavin just as tight, his heart shattering at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

“‘M sorry…” Gavin whimpered through choked sobs. “‘M sorry, ‘M sorry…”

“You got nothing to be sorry for, don’t you dare… I got you, you’re safe, he ain’t touching you ever again, Son…” Hank held Gavin close and looked up at the androids standing around him and Gavin, all watching in concern and confusion as Gavin whimpered ‘M sorry’ over and over.

“This is never spoken of outside this house, you hear me?”

“Yes, Hank.”

“Of course.”

“Okay.”

“Where’s his cat teddy?” Hank asked, looking around.

“He didn’t bwing it.” Richard whispered, turning to rummage through the overnight bag they’d been using the past few days. “He can habe Kadie instead.” He held the plush up to Hank, who took it.

“Thanks, Rich…” Hank smiled, gently brushing the cat’s fur against Gavin’s tear-stained cheek. Gavin jolted slightly as he looked up, staring at the cat for a miserable moment before reaching up and taking it, burying his face in Hank’s chest again.

“Alright, it’s alright.” Hank whispered.

Gavin had calmed down considerably. He was still crying and clinging to Hank desperately, but he no longer trembled or whimpered or muttered out little apologies.

“Connor, can you go get him some water?” Hank whispered, gently brushing his hand through Gavin’s hair. Connor nodded wordlessly and left to do just that. “I got you, my boy, you’re gonna be okay…” Hank whispered down to the man in his arms. Gavin said nothing, just shivered slightly.

“Here…” Matthew whispered, ever the observant one, holding up once of the fleece blankets from the nest. Hank took it with a grateful smile and draped it over Gavin, forming a warm and protective barrier between Gavin and the shithole of a world they lived in.

* * *

It took an hour…

An hour of trembling and crying and clinging onto his father-figure. An hour of a sudden second breakdown, a fit of anger, and complete surrender as he slumped against Hank and just let the man do whatever he wanted to him.

Like he’d used to with his own Dad…

Hank wasn’t his Dad though, that was the only clear thing about that morning for Gavin.

Now Gavin sat on the couch, draped in the blanket and fiddling with his hands as he tried to forget everything that had happened that morning. Hank sat beside him, waiting. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, but he knew he had to wait for it.

“Sorry-”

“Don’t you dare.” Hank shook his head. “Don’t apologise for shit like this. This isn’t your fault.”

“If I hadn’t been such an asshole child-!”

“You were a child, Gavin.” Hank scowled. “You. Were. A. Child.”

“I was a little shit!”

“You still are!” Hank snapped. “But you don’t see me _beating_ you over it!”

“I never said-”

“No, shut it. You were fucking terrified. I don’t know what the fuck you were dreaming about but I know anything that makes a grown man cry like that can’t be a good thing! You were screaming, Gavin… If you’re reacting badly now I can hardly imagine how you felt as a _kid_.”

Gavin didn’t speak.

“Just… I’m here, if you need anything.” Hank whispered, and moved to stand.

“It’s not even Elijah’s fault…” Gavin muttered. Hank sat back down.

“Go on.”

“He found this stray kitten on the way home from school. He brought it home and showed me because he knew I loved cats. He was trying to cheer me up; I fucked up at school, Dad lashed out… Anyway, he shows me this cat, and… I fucking love her… She’s got bluish grey fur and huge brown eyes and I love her…”

Gavin looked down.

“Elijah asked Dad if we could keep her. Dad said yes, but only because he knew what he was going to do… I called her Misty, got attached to her, I shouldn’t have… I should’ve just shoved her in a box and dropped her on a doorstep or something…”

Hank knew where this was going.

“Few weeks later, I fuck up at school again. They sent a letter home, saying I’d been suspended. He lost his shit… Threw a few punches, pulled out the belt, the usual… Misty scratched him, so he… he kicked her. Killed her instantly.”

“Fuck, Gavin…” Hank whispered. Gavin shook his head.

“I refused to talk to Elijah after that. I blamed him. Stopped calling him my brother, then he moved out. Tried to get me to go with him, but I refused to listen to him. He left me there anyway. I wanted to go with him, but I was angry… I was just his shitty kid brother…”

“Brothers fight, but he should have dragged you out that house by the ears.”

“I never really spoke to him until Richard…” Gavin blinked. “Fowler says I need a counselor.”

“You need what’s gonna help you, kid.” Hank whispered. “If counselling is something you think’ll help, go for it. But if you just wanna talk to me every now and then, that’s fine too.”

“Why couldn’t you have been my dad?” Gavin muttered, so quietly Hank almost missed it. Hank wrapped his arm around Gavin’s shoulders.

“Better late than never, eh?”

* * *

Gavin wiped his eyes as he entered the kitchen, intent on finding something meaty so satisfy his random craving. He froze when he saw Matthew at the table, sniffling slightly.

“Matthew-?”

“Gavin!” Matthew jumped, wiping his eyes quickly as he forced a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks…” Gavin indicated to Matthew’s LED. “It’s red.”

“I-it is malfunctioning.”

“Bullshit.” Gavin sighed, sitting opposite Matthew. “What’s up?”

“Nothing-”

“Matthew. What’s up?”

“I-I fail to understand… Why would a human wish harm upon anyone, let alone a child…?” Matthew asked.

“I don’t know.” Gavin shrugged. “Some don’t have a reason… But I arrest assholes like that. That’s why I do what I do: To stop fuckheads like them from hurting people.”

“Gavin…?”

“Yeah?”

“Connor… mentioned a position? An internship at the DPD?” Matthew whispered. Gavin burst into laughter. Matthew looked offended.

“Sorry, buddy… I just imagined you interrogating someone with kittens… God, _no!_ Matthew, if you become an officer, Connor will never forgive me.” Gavin reached over, taking Matthew’s hand in his. “No offence, but you’re too soft for the force. They’ll kill you in your first week.”

“But-”

“Hey, no, listen.” Gavin smiled. “There’s other things you can do to protect people. That’s what you wanna do, right?”

“Yes…”

“There are so many other _safer_ jobs. Counselling, social services, carers, teaching assistants, nursing, lawyers, charity work, teaching… Fucking babysitting. Do you know how many parent’s just want someone to watch their kid so they can work and afford to feed ‘em?” Gavin leaned forward. “Don’t work for the force, Matthew… They’ll ruin you.”

“Alright.” Matthew sniffed. “I am sorry about your past… I wish I could change it.”

“Yeah, well, we all got our demons, huh?” Gavin shrugged. He couldn’t help but glance up at the scar on Matthew’s face, wincing at the memory of Matthew being attacked so viciously. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” Gavin added.

“That will not stop me worrying about you.”

“Worth a shot.” Gavin shrugged.

* * *

“Yeah, I wanna speak to Xander Reed? Lieutenant Hank Anderson, DPD. Sure, I’ll hold.”

“Hank?”

“Connor! Jesus, don’t do that!” Hank jumped, almost dropping the phone in his hand. “Gimme a sec, okay?”

“Why are you requesting to talk to Gavin’s father?”

“I got some shit I wanna say to him, okay? Just… go eat some thirium or something.”

“You’re aware that conversations over the phone are recorded-”

“I know.” Hank didn’t change his mind.

“In that case… Can you tell him something from me?” Connor asked. Hank nodded. “Tell him ‘Fuck you’.”

“Sure thing, kid.” Hank chuckled, ruffling Connor’s hair. “Hey, Xander Reed? Yeah, it’s Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor left to find Gavin.

_“Hi…”_

“How’s prison?”

_“Um… I-I don;t know?”_

“Alright. How’s the alcohol witdrawl?”

_“N-not much better, I guess?”_

“Good, good.”

_“Mr Anderson, why are you calling me?”_

“Because, Mr Reed, your Son woke up screaming this morning because of you and this is the closest I can get to losing a shoe up your arse!”

_“Gavin…?”_

“Yeah, Gavin. You know, that kid you were supposed to raise and love unconditionally? The one who looked up to you for guidance and affection but instead got it beat into him that he was unlovable and undeserving for _no fucking reason_ other than you were a drugged up, alcoholic fuck!”

_“It wasn’t me, it was the drugs-”_

“No, you made that choice, you sick bastard.” Hank spat.

_“H-how is Gavin…?”_

“He feels shit. He hates himself because of you, you know that? He is a smart, caring, hilarious young man and he is a fucking pleasure to have in my family, and I love him. I love him and he can’t fucking see that because of you! He doesn’t deserve anything you did to him!”

_“I-”_

“No. He’s my Son now. You missed out big fucking time, and as his Father - _which is a fucking pleasure, by the way-_ I’m going to keep him safe, so you ain’t ever going near him again, you understand? Once your arse is released from prison, I’m fucking filing for a restraining order for Gavin. You’re never going to see him again. Ever.”

_“But-”_

“And one more thing. My Son wanted me to pass on a message. ‘Fuck you’, Mr Reed. Fuck. You.”

With that, Hank angrily threw the phone down. He sighed and turned, only to jump when he saw Gavin standing there, looking lost.

“Jesus, kid, you scared the shit out of m- Hey!” Hank cried out as Gavin threw himself at Hank, wrapping his arms around the man, staring blankly as he felt Hank run a hand through his hair. “Hey… what you doing out here?”

“Connor told me to come out here.”

“Oh, he did, did he?” Hank chuckled. “How much did you hear?”

“All of it.” Gavin muttered. “Did you really mean all that?”

“You think I’d lie about it? Fuck you, Gavin…” Hank whispered. “He did this to you, hurt you so bad that you can’t believe the simplest compliment… He deserves far more than just prison.”

“Hank- Dad…” Hank had never heard the man so fragile. “C-can you… um… Can you hug me? Really tight?” Gavin whispered, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Hank chuckled, suddenly trapping Gavin in a secure bear hug.

“How’s that?”

“Better…” Gavin whispered. “Can I borrow the phone?”

“Yeah, sure… You’re not calling-”

“No, no… I never wanna hear from him again. Just… something I gotta do.”

* * *

“Oh, no, no! Chloe, honey, please don’t eat that!”

“But-”

“If you want candy floss, let me buy the thirium stuff. That stuff’ll clog your systems. You’ll feel shit.”

“Sorry, Elijah…”

“Come here.” Elijah smiled, wrapping his arms around Chloe. “I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“I know.” Chloe smiled.

“Good girl… Now, go tell your sister’s that we’re going out.”

“Where are we going?” Chloe asked, pulling away.

“To get thirium candy floss.” Elijah chuckled. Chloe’s face lit up as she left to find her sisters.

The phone rang.

“Oh, god…” Elijah groaned, pulling his mobile out from his pocket. He frowned at the called ID before answering.

“Connor?”

_“No.”_

“Gavin…” Elijah’s expression fell as his heart grew heavy.

_“Sorry, this was stupid.”_

“No! No, please don’t hang up.” Elijah gasped. “Gavin?”

_“I’m still here…”_

“You’ve never called me… Are you okay?” It was silent for a moment. “If you’re calling about Richard, I haven’t heard-”

_“Just let me talk… I… I was a shit of a kid.”_

“Gavin-”

_“And I’ve done stuff I regret… A-and I don’t know why it went on this long…”_

“Gavin, breathe…” Elijah whispered. “Do you want me to come get you?”

_“No, I’m okay… I just… needed to say sorry.”_

“Sorry? For what?”

_“For acting the way I did. I-I blamed you for something that wasn’t your fault and it got so out of hand… I-I shouldn’t have… fuck… I shouldn’t…”_

“Gavin?”

_“You’re still my brother, ‘Lijah… You always have been.”_

“Gav…” Elijah breathed, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

_“When you get a minute… could we talk? Over coffee?”_

“Of course. I’ll call you when I’m next free.”

_“Thanks… I-I’m sorry.”_

“Me too.” Elijah sighed, trying his hardest not to let the tears fall. “I never should have left you, Gavin, I should have dragged you out kicking and screaming.”

_“Yeah, we both made mistakes… It’s fine now, honest.”_

“It will be.” Elijah whispered.

_“I gotta go, Richard thinks he can beat me at Mario Kart. No fucking way, not on my watch.”_

“Go get him, brother.” Elijah chuckled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

_“Thanks bro. Love you.”_

“Love you too.” Elijah choked before hanging up.

“Elijah…?” Chloe whispered as she approached with her two sisters. “Are you alright?”

“That was my brother.” Elijah forced a smile through the tears that now rolled down his face.

“Gavin?”

“He called?”

“Elijah, that’s great!”

“Yeah, it is.” Elijah chuckled. “He said he still loves me.”

“I knew he would!”

“You used to be so close.”

“Are you going to see him?”

“Yes, I will." Elijah smiled as he stood. "But first, let’s get you girls some candy floss.”

* * *

_“Hank. What the fuck?”_

_“He had it coming, Jeffery.”_

_“Fuck you, Hank… You make everything 10 times fucking harder. I got the prison center on the phone demanding to know why a police officer made unauthorised contact with an inmate!”_

_“Be grateful I didn’t storm down there and punch his face in! Then you’d have a problem!”_

_“Just… don’t do it again.”_

_“Don’t fucking tempt me. Anyway, when am I getting my fucking dog back?”_


End file.
